


No big deal

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint gets captured, M/M, Prompt Fill, Torture, avengerkink, clint has birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has never really celebrated his birthday. Tony finds out and decides to change that. But then a few evil guys interfere with Tony's plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	No big deal

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Clint/Tony Clint's Birthday has never been a big deal](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19023.html?thread=44779855)
> 
> Clint has never really celebrated his birthday. When he was a kid his father cursed the day he was born. Nothing good ever happened on his birthday. At SHIELD a few friends would buy him small gifts, but never really celebrated with him beyond drinks and maybe a donut.
> 
> I want Tony to learn about this and do something special for his boyfriend.
> 
> Clint knows something special is going to happen on his birthday (or he just thinks Tony is going to spend it with him) but before his birthday Clint is taken by an enemy.
> 
> Shit happens, but a happy ending is preferred!

“You should tell him.” Tony heard the voice of Natasha Romanov before he could enter the kitchen on the communal floor. 

“Why?” A male voice – Clint – answered and Tony stopped dead in his tracks. 

“What do you mean, why? He's your boyfriend, for crying out loud,” Natasha snapped and Tony's mouth got dry. 

“He's not my boyfriend,” Clint said. And Tony felt as if someone pulled the rug out from under his feet. “Twelve years olds have boyfriends, Tasha. Tony's my man.” Tony almost sighed with relief. 

“That's splitting hairs,” Natasha huffed and Clint sighed theatrically. 

“You know that I hate this day. Nothing good ever happened on this damn day,” he said and Tony decided to sneak closer. He moved as quiet as possible and tried to look around the corner. Clint sat at the breakfast bar, his back to the door and Natasha leaned against a counter, a mug in her hand. 

“It's your birthday, idiot,” Natasha spat now. “Don't you think he deserves to know?” 

“Why? You know that I never celebrate my birthday,” Clint said and raised his arm a bit. Apparently he held a mug as well and Tony was sure, that it was coffee. This guy was even more addicted to coffee as he, Tony. 

“We always celebrated your birthday,” Natasha said. 

“Yes, you, me and Phil had a cup of coffee and a donut from the cafeteria. But... I don't want to, Tasha. My father always cursed the day I was born. Why should I want to celebrate it? I mean, I know that I'm a year older and... what does it matter if we celebrate?” 

“You're an asshole, Barton,” Natasha growled, put her mug down a little bit harder than necessary and went to the door. Tony hurried around a corner and tried to hide but Natasha looked directly in his direction. Of course she knew that he was here, damn spies. 

“Dammit!” Clint cursed violently and Tony heard bursting porcelain. And then he muttered even more curses under his breath while sweeping up the shards. 

Tony sneaked as quiet as possible back to the elevator and gestured for JARVIS in front of one of the cameras to open it without a sound. Luckily JARVIS understood and he stepped in the cabin. When the door was closed he asked, “J, do you know where Agent Romanov is?” 

“She's waiting in front of your workshop, sir,” JARVIS said and Tony sighed. But then he hit the button for his workshop floor. She leaned against the glass wall, her arms folded in front of his chest. But for once she didn't seem disappointed in him, Tony. 

He punched in the code and opened the door. Natasha followed him in and flopped down on one of the countless rolling stools and sighed. 

“Coffee?” he asked and when Natasha nodded, he switched on the coffee maker and prepared two cups. He gave her one of them and sat down opposite of her.

“This fucking idiot,” she muttered and took a long sip. 

“So?” Tony asked and Natasha sighed.

“Next Wednesday is his birthday,” she said and Tony nodded. 

“Yes, that much I figured out myself,” he replied and stirred in his mug. They both sat in quietness for a few minutes and then Natasha huffed in frustration. 

“The last few years only Phil and me knew. Okay, Fury knows, but... he's Fury.” She shrugged. “We invited him for drinks but that's as far as it went. He refuses to celebrate as long as I know him.” 

“Because his father cursed the day he was born?” Tony asked and Natasha sighed. 

“He didn't just _curse_ the day, Tony. Did he ever tell you about his father?” Natasha wanted to know and Tony half nodded, half shrugged. 

“Not much, but yes, he told me about him. He told me that he beat him,” Tony said and Natasha snorted. 

“That would put it mildly.” She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “When Clint was five his mother bought him a birthday present and his father lost it. You've seen the scar on his left shoulder? His father beat him to a pulp on his birthday because his mother bought him a present. He said, it's enough that he has to feed him but he won't tolerate that she waste more money than necessary on, and I quote, 'the little bastard'. They had to surgically set his shoulder and he was in hospital for weeks afterwards.” 

“Oh god, what kind of monster does something like that to a little child?” Tony blurted and he felt the bile rise in his throat. 

“He always was convinced that Clint was not his child. He was wrong. Nevertheless, three years later his parents died on his birthday. They locked him and Barney in and went out to get smashed and when his old man drove back he hit a tree.” Natasha continued. 

“Okay, now I can understand why he doesn't want to celebrate,” Tony muttered. “But...” he started and Natasha raised her finger and interrupted him.

“Whatever you have planed, Tony, do it. He deserves something good happening on his birthday,” she said and Tony could only nod. He would call Pepper and... and Darcy and Kate. “We're throwing him the best birthday party in the history of birthday parties, upon my sam!” 

Natasha smiled, nodded and rose. “If you need my help...” she started and Tony finished her sentence.

“... I'll call you.”

***

“He's what?” Tony yelled into the receiver. Fury, who was on the other end, sighed audibly.

“Calm down, Mr. Stark. He's overdue. But... he's Barton, that...” 

“Don't you dare tell me that it's nothing to worry about. You sent him undercover in a country where they have placed a bounty on him!” He spat and started to pace in his workshop. 

“Mr. Stark, I have sent someone to...” 

“Tomorrow is his fucking birthday! And he's supposed to be here!” 

“He will, Mr. Stark,” Fury said again. Tony wished he was here so he could strangle him. 

“He would better be here,” he muttered and quit the call. 

“What's wrong?” Bruce asked and turned around in his chair. 

“Clint's overdue,” Tony said and went to the coffee maker to get himself another cup of coffee. He absentmindedly stirred sugar in his cup and stared at the wall for a very long moment. 

“Tony?” Bruce asked, worriedly. 

“Do you... do you think he got a scent of our plans? Do you think someone prattled away what we have planned?” He looked over his shoulder and Bruce shook his head and shrugged. Tony purses his lips and slowly sipped his coffee, still staring at the wall in front of him and then, with a loud bang, he slammed the cup down onto the counter. 

“Nope,” he said then and turned around. “No, I... I've planned everything and I don't care what Fury says. I don't believe everything is fine and Clint is _just overdue_.” He made air quotes with his fingers. But then his eyes fell onto the stabilizers of Mark 34 and a grim expression appeared on his face. “I'll get him here in time.” 

“Tony, what are you up to?” Bruce rose and came over to him.

“What do you think? I get my boyfriend... no, my man... I get my man back.” He grinned and hurried out of the lab. Bruce followed him but Tony was fast. He was already half in his suit when Bruce caught up with him. 

“Tony, you have no idea...” He started but Tony shook his head.

“Oh, I definitely know what I'm doing. I bring Clint back and then he will have the fucking best birthday party he ever had,” he stated, closed the faceplate of his helmet and took off. 

“Natasha,” Bruce said into his phone only a moment after she had accepted his call. “Tony... yes... he's on his way to... yes... what do you think, of course I tried... no, he didn't listen, he's fucking Tony Stark... okay. Bye.” He quit the call and sighed before he looked at the sky. “Find him. Bring him back, Tony,” he whispered and entered the building.

***

Clint was chained to a hook in the ceiling of a building that looked like an abandoned factory hall and he could barely touch the ground. His shoulders and wrists hurt like hell already. He wore only his pants and was drenched to the skin since his captors let water run over him constantly for an hour now and he had no idea where it came from. With his toes he stood in a puddle of fucking cold water but that was not his main problem. The main problem were the four men with him in the factory hall that grinned at him maliciously. One of them held the alligator clips of jumper cables in his hand, another one stood beside a car battery where the other clips of the jumper cables were fastened to. At first they had beaten him but when he refused to talk, they said it would call for drastic measures.

“Once again, fuckwad, tell us your name and why you are here!” the guy with the clips in his hands snarled in a really bad English and touched the clips of the cables to emit sparks. 

“Bond, James Bond.” Clint grinned with bloody teeth when he saw the guy's faces darken in anger. The guy with the clamps in his hands came over to him. 

“Last chance,” he said, a brow raised and Clint pretended to think about this option but then he shook his head. 

“Nope,” he spat and the man sighed and touched his stomach and shoulder with the clamps. Clint felt the electricity surge through his body and it hurt like hell but he gritted his teeth and counted to ten in Farsi to not scream. He wouldn't give them this satisfaction. And when they touched him again, he almost laughed because suddenly it hit him that it was his fucking birthday. 

When the guy stepped back and saw Clint chuckle as if he'd lost his mind, he glared at him. 

“What's so damn funny, asshole?” He snarled and Clint couldn't hold back an almost hysterical laugh. Nothing good ever happened on this day.

“Well, what can I say, happy birthday to me.” He giggled and the man looked at his comrades. Apparently they thought he'd already lost his mind. 

“What are you blabbering about?” The guy beside the car battery snapped and Clint finally managed to stop his giggling. But he didn't stop grinning at the guys and when they came closer, he started to sing, 'happy birthday to me'. 

“He's gone cuckoo,” the guy with the clamps in his hands stated while Clint still sang, every now and then interrupted by his own giggling. 

“Hey, asshole! Snap out of it!” The guy with the clamps yelled, put his clamps away and backhanded Clint. 

“What... what do we tell the boss? That we broke him already?” One of the two remaining guys asked and looked at the guy with the clamps. But just as the man opened his mouth to answer him the wall behind him exploded and they got covered in rubble. And only a second later a huge, red figure entered the factory hall through the hole. The two guys who stood in the back, drew their guns and aimed at Iron Man but Tony was faster than them and blew them off of their feet with his repulsors, stalked over to the other two and finished them in the same effortless speed. And then he opened the faceplate and glared down at them.

“No one touches my man,” he growled and kicked one of the two men with his foot once more. 

“Hey, babe,” Clint mumbled behind him and Tony stepped out of his suit and came over to him. He went to the pulley, lowered the hook and Clint slumped down into the puddle of water. 

“Hey!” Tony hunkered down beside him and cradled Clint's head in his lap. “Having fun?” 

“Nah.” Clint shook his head and a smirk appeared on his face. “The company sucked. But now it's better.” 

“JARVIS!” Tony called over his shoulder at the suit. He knew the AI would hear him. “Call _Fury_ and let him know where we are. We need a transport.” He untied Clint's hands and massaged the wrists to get the blood flow started again.

“Tony?” Clint asked suddenly and touched Tony's face. “You came for me?” He furrowed his brows and looked up at him. 

“Of course I came for you, Clint,” Tony said and caressed his cheek. “You're my man, remember?” 

“But... _you_ came for me,” Clint repeated and Tony swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

“I will tear down the world if it keeps me away from you, Clint,” Tony said but his voice still sounded strangled.

“I'm glad you came,” Clint whispered before he lost consciousness. Tony cradled him in his arms, stroked his cheeks till he heard steps outside. 

“SHIELD is coming,” the AI said before Tony could ask and only a few seconds later four Agents, three men and a woman came around the corner. 

“Agent 19, Barbara Morse,” the blond woman introduced herself and came over to Tony to look at the man in his arms. “Is he okay?” She asked and started to check on Clint. The three male agents collected the evil guys and brought them out. 

“They tortured him,” Tony said and pointed with his chin onto the alligator clips and the car battery.

Agent 19 huffed. “Again on his birthday,” she muttered. 

“You know that it's his birthday?” Tony blurted and she nodded slowly. 

“We've been married a few years ago. I found out by accident. He didn't tell me,” she explained and locked her eyes with Tony's. “I guess he didn't tell you either?” 

“No, I overheard him and Natasha,” Tony said and she nodded. The three agents came back and two of them had a stretcher with them. Together they brought him into the waiting quinjet and one of the men climbed onto the pilot's seat. The evil guys sat in the back, tied to their seats, and glared angrily at them. 

“So, you're the famous Tony.” Agent 19 smiled and sat down opposite of Clint. “He talks a lot about you, you know,” she said. 

“He does?” Tony was astounded. Clint usually was secretive about his private life.

“He loves you,” she said and shrugged as if that was explanation enough. And probably it was. Tony looked at the younger, still unconscious man. He looked almost peaceful, now that one of the other Agents had given him something for the pain. 

Tony smiled. “Yeah, and I love him.”

***

“Do you really think we should do that?” Clint mumbled when Tony shoved him through the corridors in a wheelchair. He looked over his shoulder at him, his brows furrowed.

“Of course we should,” Tony said firmly. 

“I mean, Fury had said, the next time I escape out of infirmary he himself will kick my sorry ass to the Savage Land to guard the secret outpost,” Clint whined. “I don't want to guard an outpost in Savage Land.” 

“You won't have to guard that outpost, honey,” Tony said and hit the button for the elevator. 

“Why do you even want me to leave the infirmary? Usually you're the one who wants me to stay until I get the okay from the doctors.” 

“This... this is different,” Tony said and Clint looked over his shoulder again. 

“Why?” Clint wanted to know but Tony decided to keep his mouth shut. He should've let Natasha get him. Maybe he'd revealed too much already. 

“Tony?” Clint tried again but Tony wheeled him to the car and Happy, who was waiting beside it, opened the door. Together they sat Clint onto the backseat.

“Tony?” Clint went on and on but Tony managed to keep quiet. It was hard and at one point he had to shush him with a kiss but somehow he managed it. He helped Clint out of the car in the parking garage and to the elevator. JARVIS had already sent a cabin and it waited with open doors for them. 

“Tony?” Clint leaned heavily on him and his breath tickled Tony's ear but he still managed to keep quiet. The elevator stopped at the common floor and the doors went open. It was dark in the living room and Clint somehow seemed relieved. Tony bit his lip nervously. What if he and Natasha were wrong? What if he really didn't want a birthday party? But it was too late now because as soon as he and Clint had made a few steps into the room and JARVIS had switched on the lights all of Clint's friends, the team, their friends and quite a few of Clint's colleagues from SHIELD jumped out from wherever they were hidden and yelled, “Surprise!” and then they started to sing 'Happy Birthday'.

Clint was stunned and stared at them open mouthed and then at Tony who grinned sheepishly. 

“Happy Birthday, darling,” he whispered and when he saw Clint swallow he placed a hand on his cheek, turned his head and kissed him. 

The first one who came to congratulate him was Natasha. She smiled, hugged Clint and whispered something into his ear. Tony couldn't understand it, it was in Russian, but he saw Clint nod and a tear left his eye. But finally he started to smile when Steve came over to congratulate him, too. And when he spotted the huge, purple birthday cake he laughed and had tears in his eyes again, but this time tears of joy. 

When Clint turned his head to Tony and mouthed 'I love you' he knew it had been the right thing to do.

***

Later that evening, when all the guests were gone, all the cake was eaten and all the gifts were unwrapped, they lay in their bed together, Clint snuggled close to Tony, his head on the older man's shoulder. He stroked Tony's arm absentmindedly.

“A penny for your thoughts,” Tony said after a long moment of quietness and kissed the top of Clint's head. 

“Who told you?” Clint asked and turned his head to look at Tony.

“No one. I was on my way to the kitchen when Natasha told you to tell me and I overheard it,” he admitted. 

“This,” Clint said and made a circling motion with his index finger, “it was...” He closed his mouth. 

“Clint,” Tony started but the younger man shook his head.

“It was the first time something good happened on my birthday, you know?” He asked then and Tony felt a lump in his throat. 

“You deserved it,” Tony whispered and kissed Clint's temple. 

“Why did you do that?” Clint suddenly asked and turned around again to look at him. 

“What do you mean? Why I threw a party? Or why I brought you back?” He frowned. Clint didn't answer, he half shrugged, half nodded. 

“Clint, babe...” He moved a bit so that he could look at the younger man in his arm. “I love you. Do you honestly think I would twiddle my thumbs while you're captured and tortured? And by the way, I've planned this party and then you vanished. I _had_ to get you back.” He chuckled. 

“I vanished? So, that's what we call it nowadays when I get captured?” Clint grinned.

“Yeah, well. I wasn't sure that you didn't get wind of it and... well... disappeared.” 

“I would have,” he admitted. “But I didn't know about your plans. And I wouldn't have chosen _this_ way to get away from a birthday party. I mean, I thought we would spend it together but...” 

“So, you're not angry?” Tony asked and Clint looked at him, his brows furrowed and a confused glance on his face. 

“No, why would I be angry?” 

“I knew that you didn't want to celebrate your birthday and...” Tony started but Clint interrupted him, put his hand on Tony's cheek and kissed him. 

“It was perfect,” Clint whispered. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
